


A Moment's Lapse

by haruka



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvelous runs into an unexpected obstacle while hunting Zangyack.</p><p>This fic is the result of a prompt for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.  The prompt is stated at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment's Lapse

A Moment's Lapse (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Captain Marvelous raced through the underbrush, past the trees. He and his pirate teammates had become separated while battling the Zangyack, and now he had to find both the target and his friends. To make matters worse, there was one more complication he was about to discover.

He crept up alongside an outcropping of rock, pistol at the ready. As he peered around the corner, a familiar face suddenly appeared nose-to-nose with his. "Marvy-chan!"

Marvelous stumbled backwards a step, but was grateful he did not make an outcry. " Basco! Get out of the way; I'm tracking the Zangyack!"

"This won't take long." Basco closed the space between them again very suddenly, enough that Marvelous could feel his breath on his face. "We were good together once, Marvy-chan, weren't we? We shouldn't be working at crossed purposes — think how far we could go together."

"What?!" Marvelous exclaimed. "We WERE together once! You're the one who said, 'you have to give up something to get something'! You chose to give me up, and I'm glad you — mmph!" his words were smothered by Basco's mouth.

Marvelous' first thought was how he was going to shoot Basco point-blank and enjoy it. However, when the other pirate's hand found THAT spot, he hesitated. When Basco began massaging it, for the briefest moment, Marvelous found himself kissing back.

"Marvelous!"

The sound of Joe's voice broke the spell and Marvelous shoved Basco away, bringing up his pistol to the other man's face. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Joe's sabre point was also threatening Basco, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Why, Joe-san, is that jealousy I see in your eyes?" Basco purred.

"Jealousy would imply that I believe he has an interest in you," Joe growled. "What you see is disgust."

"You know, he DID kiss me ba - ACK!" Basco narrowly missed being shot in the face by Marvelous, who looked livid.

Joe was glaring down his blade at their opponent. "All that means is that you're a manipulative prick who got lucky with him once and lived to brag about it. Trust me, it'll never happen again." He jerked his head. "Now get out of here."

"Ooo, touchy!" Basco wiggled his fingers at Marvelous. "Later, Marvy-chan." As he turned to leave, Marvelous shot at the ground near his feet. Basco picked up his retreat accordingly, with a little mocking laugh left in his wake.

"Well," Marvelous said with forced assurance, "we got rid of him! Now we can go find –" He stopped suddenly as he found himself staring down Joe's sabre blade.

"Later," Joe told him icily. "Be ready with a plausible excuse." He ran off to go hunt the Zangyack while Marvelous took a moment to swallow his heart back into his chest. An excuse, yes, he needed to find one of those. Honestly, though, he had no idea why he'd responded like that when he hated Basco so much. Too bad his stupid body hadn't gotten the memo.

Love and piracy obviously don't mix, he mused, and began the hunt once more.

\--

(2011)

Theme: Free-for-all  
Prompt: Any, any, the spirit is willing but the body is weak

Gokaigers belongs to Toei.

This fic is not to be reposted.


End file.
